


Hardly Torture

by DragonDracarys



Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDracarys/pseuds/DragonDracarys
Summary: *This isfanart, notfic*
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hardly Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalavaRakkaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/gifts).



> For chapter 7 of May Love Only Last Till Morning
> 
> Hey! I didn't forget Fenris' tattoos this time! Go me, gold star.


End file.
